Flirt a Little, Don't Love at All
by ScarletRosePetal
Summary: Red Blood Renee narrowly escapes death by the noose. What happens in Port Royal when she meets Mullroy, Murtogg, Pintel, and Ragetti all at the same time? And then decides she wants all their stuff to get out of the port?
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

Escaping Love

"So where exactly are you taking me?" I asked as I sat tied to a chair.

"We're taking you to Port Royal." The sailor replied in an exasperated tone.

"But why?" I asked, trying as hard as I could to annoy the brute.

"Because, as I have explained three times before, you are a pirate. You have been captured, and you are going to be executed before the Governor of Port Royal." I sailor grimaced, and I had to hide my laugh.

"Governors aren't considered Royal, am I correct?" I asked.

"No. Governors aren't Royal." He spat.

"So why exactly is it called Port Royal? I mean I understand the port part, considering its right beside the sea, and it has an extremely large port, which is incidentally on the left side of the city. You know just like the left side of a ship and ships need ports. Well, I guess I could be on the right side of the city, or the starboard, depending on which way you look at the town. But it's not royal in the least, therefore I find it very poorly named. Not well thought out at all."

"Look, I didn't name the city, I'm just taking you there. Would you just shut-up?" He turned his back to me. My plan was going perfectly.

"That's not very nice." I said, hiding my smile with a deep frown. "I just want someone to talk to. It's so lonely sitting here all day with no one to talk to. You're the first person that's come in here in a few days."

"That's because you've tried to escape numerous times and almost succeeded each of those times. The captain thinks you require constant watching. Unfortunately, I had to be the one to watch you." I hid my grimace. None of my previous escape plans had worked, but I was sure this one would. I was going to annoy my guards until they left the room. During my last escape attempt, I had loosened the window on the side of the ship, and they had yet to notice it. I had a small dagger hidden where I could cut the ropes, and climb through the window. I knew I'd have to wait until we were just close enough to shore that I wouldn't drown, but I knew that land could be seen on the horizon, and that it was only a matter of an hour before I'd be carrying out my plan.

"Well, you're not much fun to talk to. Haven't you ever heard of people skills?" I asked. He groaned.

"I can't take you anymore! I'm going to stand out there." He said pointing to the door. "Because you are driving me mad. You're daft, and dim. Don't try anything. Not that you could with all of those ropes around you." He stepped outside onto the deck of the ship and shut the door behind him with a loud bang. I didn't even dare to breathe until I heard the familiar click of a lock being pushed into place.

"Part one complete and a success. Part two: Port Royal here I come! Oh, I love the power of manipulation!" I said to myself cutting the ropes from my bind.


	2. Chapter 2: Check One

**Now, the story in the view of Mullroy...**

* * *

"That's not a fish. It's seaweed." I said, giving Murtogg a small push.

"No its not, it's a fish. Look, it's swimmin'." He replied.

"It's not swimming. It's swaying. There's a big difference. It's seaweed." I said.

"Look! It has eyes. How are you going to explain that?" He laughed.

"Those aren't eyes." I said, though he did have a point. "Those are holes, or dark spots or something."

"Two holes or dark spots right next to each other? You really think…Look! It just swam away."

"No it didn't its still there." I retorted.

"No it isn't! It's not there anymore. It's a fish and it swam away." He said, giving a satisfied smile.

"It got caught in a drift. It wasn't a fish." I said, turning my head from him. I still couldn't believe we were bored enough to argue about something so stupid as this. Still, it was more interesting that actually watching the ships. Nothing ever happened around them anyway. Guards weren't needed.

"Whoa! What's that?" He said, in a strange voice.

"What ever it is, it's not a fish." I said before even looking. I turned around and saw a dark spot in the water. It wasn't very large, but it was pretty deep in the water. It slowly began to surface, and all the time, we were still watching it. It was a woman!

"Hey there miss!" I yelled after she walked up on the beach. "Do you need some help?" I stared at her. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. Her golden hair framed her face and her bright blue eyes gleamed in the sun. She was dressed in simple clothing, and even pants, but I didn't think much of it.

"Oh, no. I fell off a pier, I'm fine. I just need to find somewhere to stay for the night. Could you help me with that?" He voice was soft yet at the same time, strong. It rang through my ears, and it took me a moment before I realized I needed to respond to her question.

"Oh, yes of course. There's an inn just this way. I'll show you the way. Murtogg, stay here." I said, smiling at the woman. He flashed a smile back and I almost melted right there.

"Why don't I come, as well? Just to make sure." He said, staring at the woman.

"No! Someone needs to stay here and watch the ships. Being such an important job and all." I said, hoping to impress her. She only laughed, though I hoped it wasn't because she thought I was being funny.

"Thank you." She said, staring at my uniform. "So what exactly do you all do here?" She began to walk toward the street.

"We're part of the British Royal Navy. We do all sorts of things, but today we're taking a break and watching over the ships here in the port." I exaggerated my story a bit.

"Oh, that's nice." She said, looking out to the sea. Her voice seemed far away, like her mind was wandering.

"Well, here's the inn." I said, painfully. I didn't her to leave just yet.

"Thank-you for helping me!" She leaned over and gave me a hug. It caught me by surprise, but you can bet I didn't hesitate to hug her back. She pulled away, and stepped inside the lobby. I watched her as she talked to the man behind the desk for a room. He handed her the key and she disappeared around the corner with a small wave my way. I slowly walked back to the dock and sat down next to Murtogg.

"How'd it go, Mullroy?" He asked as he stood up. I smiled and laughed.

"She has to be the most amazing person." I smiled thinking of her face.

"Who is she?" He asked. I groaned at the thought of my stupidity.

"I forgot to ask her for her name!"

"Well, that was stupid." He said. "Wait. What happened to your sword?"

* * *

**Renee...**

I walked through the door of my room in the inn. I pulled out my new sword from behind my back and looked at it. The blade was folded steel and there was a slight engraving on the handle.

"Not the best, but it will do." I smiled. "Sword- check. Now I just need a pistol and a ship. And a hat would be good, too. Well, I don't need one, but if I get the chance, it would be nice." I laughed and jumped onto the bed. It was surprisingly squishy, and I sank down into the covers.

"Ahh! This is the life!" I said. Or so I tried to say. My face was buried deep into the quilt lying on top, so it turned out more like, "Emrrmmmghh…disft ist taght lufght." I flipped over and laughed at myself. "Now where else can I get my 'shopping' done?"


	3. Chapter 3: Check Two

**Ragetti…**

* * *

"So what do you think of me new hat?" Pintel asked as he walked into the room.

"It's nice." I said, not even looking at the hat. My eyes were following a different prize.

"You didn't even look at it!" He complained. I rolled my eyes and looked up at him.

"It's a girl's hat." I said, laughing. It was a leather three cornered hat, but you could tell it wasn't made for men.

"No its not! It's my hat. And it's a manly hat, at that." He said, glaring at me.

"Ha! That rhymed." I said, turning back towards what I was watching. It wasn't there. I looked around my head going every which way, and I probably looked like an idiot who was having a random spasm attack. I didn't really care though. Not if I found what I was looking for.

"What are you doing?" Pintel asked, looking at me like I was covered in old, moldy cheese.

"Looking for something."

"What are you looking for?" He asked.

"A girl." I said, smiling.

"You know a girl?" He asked mockingly.

"Well, no. But I saw one, and she was a sight to behold!" I said thinking of the golden haired beauty that had walked inside the tavern.

"What makes you think some woman in this town would want to talk to you." He asked.

"Well, I think me good-looks will help wit' that." I said, catching sight of her in the crowd. I stood up and walked over to her, Pintel followed me.

"'Ello, miss." I said, catching her attention. She turned around and smiled.

"Hi." He said. Her voice was perfect, and sadly, I laughed. "Um, what was that for?" She asked. One of her eyebrows lifted, and a strange smile appeared on her face.

"Oh, nothing." I said, feeling like a moron. "So, what are you doing in a place like this?" I asked, noticing she was holding a drink in her hand.

"Vacation." She said. "Though I'm not really liking it much so far. Do you live around here?" She asked.

"Oh, no. I'm here with me friend Pintel. We're trying to find an old friend." I lied. I couldn't tell her we were going to commandeer a ship. She'd turn us in!

"Hi!" She said to Pintel. "Nice hat. I've been looking for one just like it." Pintel laughed and smiled. I could tell he liked her, but so did I. I needed to figure out a way to get rid of him. "I was hoping you knew the area. I've wanted someone to give me a tour." She twisted a lock of her hair around her finger.

"Oh, we may not be from around here, but I know the area." I lied. "I'd be happy to give you a tour."

"Great! Are you coming, too?" She asked Pintel. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"No. He has a bad leg, and I'd hate for him to overwork it." I lied again.

"Oh, well alright. Let's go." She said walking to the door.

* * *

"Wow! That was great. Thanks for the fun time!" She laughed as I walked her to the inn she was staying in.

"Any time, dear. Anytime." I smiled. She smiled back and then pulled me into a tight hug. I almost fell over from excitement. "So," I began after the hug was over. "Would you like to get together again tomorrow?"

"Oh. I'm sorry." She said, her hands fumbling behind her back. "I'm leaving early tomorrow morning. Maybe we'll meet again someday." I watched her as she walked away, into the darkness of the night.

"I sure hope so." I said, and I turned around and walked back toward the tavern. "Pintel won't be too mad as me, I hope." I continued my walk, and stepped through the door. The first thing I heard was the sound of a cocking pistol. I looked and saw Pintel, glaring at me. Immediately, I reached for my own gun. It wasn't there.

**Renee**

* * *

"Pistol- check." I said, laughing. "I can't believe the luck I'm having in this town. Tomorrow, I'll be able to get that other guy's hat! You'd think someone would tell him not to wear women's apparel." I plopped down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Now where to get a ship." 


	4. Chapter 4: Check Three

**Pintel...**

* * *

I walked down the street alone. After what Ragetti did to me yesterday, I didn't want to talk to him for a long time. That girl had been the most beautiful thing I had seen since the first time I laid eyes on me first piece of gold. I has secretly hoped that I'd run into her on the street, but I knew the chances were slim. After about an hour of just walking, I decided to give up. She wasn't going to be here. I looked over at the dock and watched the guards. They were facing each other, arguing. It'll be so easy to commandeer a ship from them! 

"Hey watch out!" I heard while I still watched the dock. I turned just in time to run staight into someone.

"Oh, excuse me, miss." I said, tipping my hat to her. I slowly helped her up, and realized it was the girl from last night.

"That's alright." She said with a smile. "I'm fine."

"Well that's good!" I smiled back.

"I see you're out walking today. Is your bad leg better?" She asked.

"What? Oh, me bad leg." I clenched my teeth. Ragetti was the worst liar. "Yes. Just getting some exercise. Stretching it some."

"I'm sure that will help it some. Would you like to walk around with me? I was just going down to the docks." She asked, her blue eyes gleaming.

"Of course!" I said, far too entusiastically than I had wanted it to come out. She smiled and we strolled down toward the pier. I started to walk to the left, where the argueing guards stood, but she quickly pulled me toward the right.

"Let's go this way." She said urgently, looking over her shoulder toward the guards. I wondered about it, but I didn't ask any questions. I was just glad to be walking with her. "What do you think of that ship?" She asked, pointing toward a smaller ship docked just off the pier we stood on.

"Hmm...The Glider. She's a bit small, but she looks well built." I said, wondering why she cared about ships.

"She's a beauty." She said, her voice in awe. "I think she'd even be easy enough for one person to manage."

"True. The person would have to know exactly what they was doing, though." I said, looking suspiciously at the woman. It almost seemed as if she planned on taking the ship. Could she...no. It wasn't possible.

"Well, I think I'd like to get back to the town before the sun sets." She said, as I began to notice a few extra colors floating into the sky.

"Alright. I'll walk you back to th' inn." I said surprised that she changed the subject so quickly. We turned around and began to walk off the dock and she was careful to avoid the guards. We continued our walk down the streets in silence.

"Good-night." She said turning to me as we arrived in front of the inn. She leaned over and pulled me into a tight hug. I felt her reaching for my hat as she slowly placed her lips on my cheek. She plopped it on her head and smiled at me, walking into the inn. I stood there amazed. She had kissed me! Yes it was only on the cheek, but it was still a kiss.

"Hey, wait. She took me hat!"

**Renee...**

* * *

"Hat...Check! Oh, that was easier than I expected!" I exclaimed as I walked into my room. "He really was a sweet guy though. All of them have been." I stopped and looked down at my sword and pistol, and pulled the hat of my head. "Should I really have taken all this from them?" I paused. "Hmmm...Yes. Ah, I can't wait to get to Tortuga on The Glider!" 


	5. Chapter 5: Check Four Off to Tortuga!

**Murtogg…**

* * *

"It's hot out today." I said, pulling on my collar. Sometimes I wished I didn't have to wear this stupid uniform.

"Yeah, it is." Mullroy moped.

"Just get over her." I said. "She's gone."

"Well, you're not the one that got to talk to her. You don't understand." He sulked.

"That would be thanks to you." I said. He looked away.

"I'll be right back." He began to walk away. "I need a break."

"You're just going to leave me here?" I asked.

"Pretty much." He continued walking. I sighed.

"I can't believe him. Jerk." I said to his retreating back. "What am I going to do. He ain't commin' back anytime too soon." I lay down on the pier and pulled my hat over my face.

"Excuse me." I heard. I jumped up and saw a man standing in front of me, obviously of a higher rank than I. I quickly saluted him. "Have you seen anything strange lately?" He asked.

"Well, it depends on what you mean by strange." I said. "Ever since that girl came around Mullroy's been pretty strange." I said under my breath.

"What was that about a girl?" He asked intently.

"Oh, well, my comrade and I saw a girl the other day. She claimed she fell off a pier and swam to shore. She had blonde hair, didn't wear standard clothing as most women do." I said, trying to recall the woman.

"Sir, are you aware that woman is a dangerous fugitive?" He asked.

"What?" I choked out.

"She is a pirate. Red Blood Renee as she calls herself." My eyes widened in shock. "She escaped from our ship as we were coming to port and we've been searching for her since. Do you have any idea where she may have gone to?" He asked.

"No..no sir. I really wouldn't know. But I'll let you know if I see her." I stammered.

"Thank you. Good-day." He walked toward the city and my eyes followed him the entire way. She was a pirate? It didn't make since that that beautiful person could be a treacherous scallywag.

"Well, I guess you know the truth then, don't you?" I heard someone say. I turned around to see none other than the woman climbing up from under the pier.

"Wha…wha? How long 'ave you been there?" I asked.

"Not long. But long enough to know that you know the truth." Her blue eyes gleamed with tears.

"I…I…"

"You're not going to turn me in are you?" She asked me slowly.

"I…I…"

"I'll be hanged."

"I…I…"

"I need to get out of here…" Her voice trailed off.

"Well, there's a ship. No, no." I stopped myself. I wasn't about to give her the Glider was I? "I mean, what would I be able to do about it?" My heart pulled. I couldn't not turn her in, it was my civic duty. But she really was beautiful.

"I have to get out of here. I just can't be hanged." She stammered, letting a tear roll down her cheek. I couldn't believe what I was about to do.

"Well, what if I help you escape. Would…would you keep quiet about it?" I grimaced.

"Of course!" She assured me.

"If…if we stage it so that you forced me to allow you on the Glider, I…I think you should be able to get away. And I'll still be safe afterward." I stuttered.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around me. "Just stay here and try not to do anything stupid. **(Hmm…Where have we heard this before???)** When they ask you what happened, tell them you were hit over the head, and the next thing you knew, the Glider was gone. Alright?" She said quickly.

"Alright." I said, still not believing what I'd done.

"Thanks again!" She ran up onto the Glider and I watched her as she sailed away onto the horizon.

**Renee…**

* * *

"Yo, ho! Yo, ho! A pirates life for me!" I sang at the top of my lungs as I sailed for Tortuga. "A ship- check! I can't believe my plan worked so well!" I danced to myself as I stood proudly at the Glider's helm. Her English flags had long been discarded near Port Royal's shore. "I can't believe I got everything I wanted just through flirting. And all those guys thought I was in love with them! Oh well. Their heads have been messed with, but I won't ever see them again- right?"

* * *

**Tis over. But a great set up for a sequel- no? I may have one out sometime in August or September. And for those of you going- huh? Just check the first paragraph on my profile. Thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
